Haruka II - Licht hinter der Wolken
by Sunrisepainter
Summary: (Teil 2 von 3) Seit Haruka das Wesen Xu in ihrem Körper trägt muss sie immer wieder gegen böse Digimon. Aber auch mit ihrer ersten Liebe hat sie alle Hände voll zu tun. Und dann tauch auch noch dieses neue Mädchen auf...


_**©Sunrisepainter:**_ _Mit Sonne im Herzen_

* * *

Titel: **Haruka II**

Subtitle: Licht hinter den Wolken

Fandom Digimon Frontier

Genre: Abenteuer, Fantasy, Romantik

Autor: Sunrisepainter

Sprache: Deutsch

Inhalt: (Teil 2 von 3) Nachdem Haruka mit ihren neuen Freunden ihre Schwester sicher zurück in die Menschenwelt gebracht hat, sind noch nicht alle Probleme überstanden. Sie teilt sich von nun an ihren Körper mit einem geheimnisvollen Wesen namens Xu, die Kräfte besitzt mit denen sie sie Digiwelt und die der Menschen im Gleichgewicht hält. Es ist fällt Haruka immer schwerer ihre neue Aufgabe zu akzeptieren. Außerdem muss sie sich eingestehen, dass sie sich Hals über Kopf in Kouichi verliebt hat, während sein Bruder Kouji ihr immer noch die kalte Schulter zeigt. Wenigstens hat ihr Cousin Takuya es endlich geschafft Izumi für sich zu gewinnen, aber Blind vor Liebe entgeht ihm, dass Haruka zum Opfer ihrer Klassenkameradin Megumi wird. Und dann taucht auch noch dieses mysteriöses Mädchen auf, das ein auffälliges Interesse an Kouichi zeigt. Ob Haruka dem gewachsen ist? Und warum ist auf einmal auch ihr jüngerer Bruder in allem verstrickt? [Digimon Frontier]

* * *

**Licht hinter den Wolken**

-Teil II-

**Kapitel 1:**

Regen

Es regnete. Unerbittlich. Seit drei Tagen. Die Straßen Tokios waren bei diesem Wetter nicht ganz so belebt wie sonst. Dafür bekam man allerdings in den öffentlichen Verkehrsmitteln keine Luft mehr, so überfüllt waren sie. Dies bekam auch gerade die 15 – jährige Haruka zu spüren, als sie durch die Menschenmenge gegen eine Scheibe der Straßenbahn gedrückt wurde, und nicht mehr vor oder zurück kam.

_Ah, tut das weh!_, stöhnte eine Stimme in ihrem Kopf, die nicht ihre eigene war. Doch Haruka wunderte das kein bisschen. Sie hatte sich bereits daran gewöhnt, dass sie ihren Körper mit einem anderen Wesen teilte und erschreckte sich nicht ganz so sehr wie anfangs immer, wenn sich Xu zu Wort meldete.

»Ich weiß, aber ich kann nichts dagegen machen. Es ist so eng hier«, murmelte Haruka und vergaß für einen Moment, dass Xu eigentlich auch ihre Gedanken lesen konnte. Freundlich lächelte sie aber die ältere Dame neben ihr an, die ihr einen seltsamen Blick zuwarf. Erleichtert atmete sie aus als die Frau den Blick wieder von ihr abwandte.

Manchmal fiel es Haruka schwer das Geheimnis, welches sie mit Xu teilte, für sich zu behalten. Es war nicht immer ganz einfach, wenn es jemanden gab, der alle deine Gefühle, Gedanken und Empfindungen kannte. Besonders schwer fiel es ihr dies vor ihrer Familie zu verheimlichen. Bis vor zwei Monaten hatte sie mit ihrer Mutter und ihrer Schwester noch bei ihrem Onkel und dessen Sohn Takuya gewohnt, und weil ihr Cousin einige der wenigen war, die über Xu Bescheid wusste, war es ihr um einiges einfacher gefallen das große Geheimnis zu vertuschen. Takuya war auch gleichzeitig ihr bester Freund und so etwas wie ihr Bruder, aber seit Harukas Auszug, sahen sie sich nur noch in der Schule. Sie war dankbar dafür, dass sie wenigstens die gleiche Klasse besuchten, so konnte sie ihm immer von ihren Sorgen daheim berichten. Und von denen gab es im Moment eine ganze Menge.

Seit einiger Zeit wohnte nämlich auch ihr etwas jüngerer Bruder Yousuke bei ihnen. Eigentlich lebte Yousuke bei Harukas Vater, aber dieser war beruflich in Südkorea unterwegs, sodass sein Sohn für einige Monate bei seiner Mutter und seinen Schwestern verbringen musste. Doch nach der Scheidung ihrer Eltern hatte sich Yousuke sehr verändert. Er sprach kaum ein Wort mit seinen Geschwistern und seiner Mutter gab er die Schuld für die Trennung.

Und als wären diese familiären Probleme nicht genug gewesen, musste sich Haruka auch noch mit den Monstern herum ärgern, die aus der Digiwelt kamen, um die Menschenwelt zu unterdrücken oder die Grenze beider Welten zu zersplittern. Bisher hatten sie und ihre Freunde noch nicht herausgefunden, was genau dahinter steckte. Und außer ihr hatte auch niemand die Kraft gegen diese Eindringlinge zu kämpfen.

Durch ihre Verschmelzung mit Xu hatte alleine sie nun die Aufgabe die Digiwelt und ihre eigene zu beschützen. Xu kam aus einer Welt, die genau in der ebene dazwischen lag und nicht mal sie selbst konnte sagen, wann alles wieder so wie vorher sein würde.

Haruka seufzte noch einmal und warf dann einen Blick auf ihren D – Kommunikator, der immer anzeigte, wenn Digimon die Menschenwelt betreten hatten. Heute hatte es sich glücklicherweise noch nicht gemeldet und sie war recht froh darüber. Langsam wurde es ihr zu viel ständig gegen Digimon kämpfen zu müssen. Ihr Cousin schien geradezu darauf zu brennen auch kämpfen zu dürfen, und Haruka hätte nur zu gerne die Verantwortung abgegeben, aber Xu hatte unmissverständlich klar gemacht, dass dies unmöglich war.

Haruka wurde aus den Gedanken gerissen als ihre Haltestelle durchgesagt wurde. Sie verstärkte den Griff um ihre Schultasche und warf sich mitten ins Gedränge. Kaum war sie allerdings aus dem Wagon gedrückt worden, da stolperte sie über einen Fuß und landete unsanft auf den Knien.

_Was für ein rüpelhaftes Verhalten dieser Menschen in Tokio!_, schimpfte Xu, die Harukas Schmerzen ebenfalls spüren konnte. Haruka wollte sich schon fluchend aufrappeln als eine Hand in ihrem Sichtfeld auftauchte. Sie blickte auf und direkt in das lächelnde Gesicht Kouichis. Sofort wurde sie knallrot, ließ sich aber trotzdem von ihm auf die Beine helfen.

»Danke«, murmelte sie und klopfte sich verlegen etwas Staub vom Rock ihrer Schuluniform.

»Hast du dir weh getan?«, fragte Kouichi besorgt. Sie schüttelte den Kopf und vermied es ihm direkt in die Augen zu sehen. In ihrem Kopf hörte sie Xu seufzen und wünschte sich in diesem Moment mal wieder, dass sie mit ihren Gedanken alleine wäre.

»Wenn ihr euch nicht langsam beeilt, dann kommen wir noch zu spät«, sagte eine weitere Stimme ruppig. Haruka wusste sofort wem sie gehörte. Hinter Kouichi tauchte sein Zwillingsbruder Kouji auf. Wie immer hatte er eine Hand lässig in seiner Hosentasche versenkt und die andere hielt seine Schultasche über der Schulter.

Die beiden Brüder gingen ebenfalls auf Harukas Schule und hätten unterschiedlicher nicht sein können. Während Kouichi liebenswert, aufmerksam und immer freundlich war, benahm sich Kouji eher wie ein hochmütiger Eisklotz. Die beiden waren allerdings die Stars an der Schule, was sie allerdings größtenteils ihres guten Aussehens zu verdanken hatten.

Nein, dachte Haruka, das stimmt nicht ganz. Kouichi ist nicht nur gut aussehend, sondern auch gut in allen möglichen Dingen. Er hatte traumhafte Noten, war gut im Sport, in Musik und zudem war er seit wenigen Wochen auch noch zum neuen Schulsprecher ernannt worden. Er war wirklich großartig.

_Das denkst du doch nur, weil du in ihn verknallt bist,_ zog Xu sie auf und kicherte albern.

»Das brauchst du mir nicht immer unter die Nase zu reiben«, zischte Haruka, »ich habe im Moment andere Probleme.«

»Hast du etwas gesagt Haru – chan?« Kouichi drehte sich nochmal zu ihr um und sofort schoss ihr wieder die Röte ins Gesicht.

»N – nein nichts« stammelte sie. Während Kouichi nur mit den Schulter zuckte und dann weiter ging, gab sein Zwillingsbruder nur ein verächtliches Schnauben von sicher. Haruka ballte wütend die Fäuste. Sie wusste, dass er sie nicht leiden konnte, aber musste er das auch immer so offensichtlich zeigen?

Sie streckte ihm nur die Zunge heraus und lief dann Kouichi schnell hinterher. Koujis vernichtende Blicke konnte sie aber noch im Rücken spüren.

Obwohl Kouji auch zu ihrem Freundeskreis zählte und ihr Geheimnis teilte, waren sie noch nicht richtig warm miteinander geworden. Von Anfang an hatte er ihr die kalte Schulter gezeigt und redete nur mit ihr, wenn es wirklich notwendig war. Im Prinzip wusste sie kaum etwas über den Digiritter des Lichts. Doch wollte sie das?

Zugegeben, sie hatte gedacht, dass sich ihr Verhältnis seit ihren Abenteuern in der Digiwelt verbessert hätte, aber dem war nicht so. Was hatte sie auch erwartet? Dass sie plötzlich die besten Freunde der Welt waren? Nein, das war schier unmöglich. Sie hatte schon immer Problem damit gehabt neue Freundschaften zu schließen. Ganz anders als Izumi.

Izumi hatte sie von ihren ersten Tag an in Tokio ins Herz geschlossen. Das blonde Mädchen war mittlerweile, neben Takuya, zu Harukas besten Freundin geworden und auch wenn die beiden in verschiedene Klassen gingen, verbrachten sie doch so viel Zeit wie möglich miteinander. Sie gingen zusammen shoppen, Eis essen und Karaoke singen. Manchmal kamen auch die Jungen mit, aber das kam eher selten vor, ausgenommen Takuya natürlich. Dieser war seit einigen Wochen mit Izumi zusammen und glücklich endlich sein Traummädchen bekommen zu haben. Seit jeher, also noch bevor Haruka nach Tokio gekommen war, hatte er mit dem zwei Jahre älteren Junpei um ihre Zuneigung wettgeeifert. Letztendlich hatte sich also Takuya durchgesetzt und Izumi für sich gewonnen. Doch sein Freund Junpei gab vor das mit ziemlicher Gelassenheit zu sehen. Na ja, nachdem er sich vor Frust an einem Berg Schokoriegel überfressen hatte.

Junpei war der liebenswürdigste Menschen, den Haruka je getroffen hatte. Wann immer sie traurig war oder eine Abwechslung brauchte, dann würde sie zu ihm gehen. Niemand war besser darin Leute aufzuheitern als er, auch wenn er manchmal ein ganz schöner Nörgler war. Vor allem jetzt wo seine Abschlussprüfung bevorstand. Er wusste immer noch nicht genau, was er nach dem Schulabschluss machen wollte und tat daher sein Bestes wenigstens gute Noten zu bekommen, damit ihm viele Möglichkeiten offen standen. Seine Freunde bekamen ihn in letzter Zeit weniger zu sehen und Haruka vermutete, dass dies nicht nur am Schulstress lag. Auch wenn er es nicht zugab, wusste sie, dass es ihm immer noch innerlich das Herz zerriss, wenn er Izumi und Takuya zusammen sah. Er war eben immer noch ein guter Freund und wollte ihnen seinen eigenen Herzschmerz nicht zeigen, damit sie sich nicht schuldig fühlten.

Als Haruka darüber nachdachte, saß sie bereits auf ihrem Platz im Klassenzimmer und beobachtete schweigend wie der Regen vom Himmel viel. Sie bewunderte ihren Cousin und Junpei dafür, dass sie Izumi so offen ihre Gefühle hatten zeigen können. Sie selbst war viel zu schüchtern dafür. Sie bekam ja kaum ein Wort heraus, wenn Kouichi in ihrer Nähe war.

_Warum schreibst du ihm nicht einfach einen Brief?_, schlug Xu vor.

»Er bekommt jeden Tag eine Menge Liebesbriefe. Ich glaube nicht, dass er meinen beachten würde.«

_Ist er wirklich so beliebt? Also ich finde ihn ja eher ziemlich langweilig..._

»Findest du das wirklich? Kouichi ist der netteste Junge der Schule, da ist es doch klar, dass er eine Menge Fans hat.«

_Aber du hast einen Vorteil: Du bist mit ihm befreundet und kannst ohne Grund eine Menge Zeit mit ihm verbringen. Erst letzte Woche hat er mir dir uns Takuya zusammen Hausaufgaben gemacht. _

Da hatte Xu Recht, aber das war ja gerade das Problem. Kouichi behandelte sie wie eine kleine Schwester. Wenn sie Zeit zusammen verbrachten, dann hatten sie immer eine Menge Spaß, aber er sah sie dabei nie so an wie es Takuya bei Izumi tat...

Sie wurde aus ihren Gedanken geschreckt als jemand kräftig in die hinein stieß und sie fast von ihrem Stuhl fegte. Gerade noch so bekam sie die Tischkante zu fassen.

»Oh, das tut mir ja so leid«, meinte Megumi spöttisch und die anderen Mädchen neben ihr begannen zu kichern. Haruka warf ihrer Mitschülerin nur einen düsteren Blick zu und tat dann so als würde sie nochmal ihre Matheaufgaben überprüfen.

Midori war eine ihrer Klassenkameradinnen. Anfangs war sie überaus nett und zuvorkommend gewesen. Sie hatte Haruka sogar eine Führung durch die Stadt gegeben und ihr danach ihre Freundschaft angeboten. Doch seit Haruka ihre Zeit mehr mit Takuya und seinen Freunden verbrachte, hatte sich Megumi völlig verändert. Sie trug plötzlich immer die neusten Klamotten und wurde in der Schule zu eine Art Idol der Mädchen. Irgendwann hatte sie auch damit angefangen alle Mädchen in ihrer Klasse gegen Haruka auf zu hetzen. Dies gelang ihr besser als gedacht, denn die Mädchen waren bereits alle eifersüchtig auf Harukas (scheinbar) gutes Verhältnis zu den Zwillingsbrüdern.

»Ich glaube der Lehrer wird heute sehr verärgert sein«, schrillte erneut Megumis Stimme durchs Klassenzimmer.

»Warum denn das?«, fragte jemand verwirrt. Ein hinterhältiges Grinsen breitete sich auf ihrem Gesicht aus:

»Na, weil _Haru – chan_ ihre Hausaufgaben nicht gemacht hat!« Damit riss sie Haruka das Matheheft aus der Hand und zerriss es vor ihren Augen. Die Überreste ließ sie dann aus dem geöffneten Fenster rieseln.

_Was für ein Biest! Los, Haruka, zeig ihr, dass man so etwas mit dir nicht machen darf!_, feuerte Xu sie an. Doch Haruka rührte sich nicht und schwieg. Sie war einfach zu geschockt über so viel Boshaftigkeit. Sie war immer der Meinung gewesen, dass irgendwo in Megumi immer noch das aktive Mädchen mit den Pandazöpfen steckte. Aber vielleicht war die nette Megumi tiefer verborgen als sie angenommen hatte. Vor Wut und Enttäuschung stiegen ihr die Tränen in die Augen.

»Oh, fangen wir gleich an zu weinen«, machte Megumi einfach weiter und kicherte höhnisch.

»Geh doch zu deinem Cousin, du Heulsuse!«, rief ein anderes Mädchen. Sofort stieg Megumi darauf ein:  
»Na, das kann sie doch gar nicht. Der ist doch viel zu sehr damit beschäftigt mit ihrer vermeintlich _besten_ Freundin zu knutschen. Sieht so aus als hätten dich deine Retter vor lauter Liebe ganz vergessen, was? Aber die beiden passen echt zusammen. Sie sind genau solche Loser wie du.«

»Sei ruhig! Rede nicht so über meine Freunde«, brachte Haruka endlich hervor und funkelte ihre Klassenkameradin böse an.

»Freunde? Ich wette diese Izumi ist nur mit dir befreundet, weil sie sich bei deinem Cousin beliebt machen wollte und Kouichi und Kouji haben einfach Mitleid mit dir. Die beiden sind einfach zu gut für diese Welt.«

Haruka schluchzte auf, was Megumi voller Genugtuung zur Kenntnis nahm.

»Aber da gibt es ja noch immer diesen Junpei«, fuhr sie spöttisch fort, »ich glaube sogar, dass er dich wirklich mag. Warum gehst du mit diesem Idioten nicht mal aus? Ich wette du und das Dickerchen gebt ein gutes Paar ab.« Sie lachte und Haruka kochte vor Wut. Wie konnte es dieses Mädchen wagen ihren Freund so zu beleidigen? Bevor sie realisierte was sie tat, hatte sie Megumi schon eine Ohrfeige gegeben.

Danach war es vollkommen still im Raum. Alle starrten schockiert auf die beiden Mädchen. Selbst Megumi sagte nichts mehr und hielt sich nur die gerötete Wange.

»Haru – chan?«, alle Augen wanderten zur Tür, wo jetzt Takuya auftauchte und seine Cousine fassungslos ansah. Dies schien für Megumi das Stichwort zu sein und auf einmal fing sie jämmerlich an zu weinen. Sofort waren die anderen Mädchen bei ihr um sie zu trösten.

»Was sollte das denn, Haru – chan? Seit wann schlägst du einfach zu? So kenne ich dich gar nicht«, die Stimme ihres Cousins klang so vorwurfsvoll, sodass es ihr vorkam als würde eine stählerne Hand ihr Herz zerdrücken. Hals über Kopf rannte sie an ihm vorbei auf den Flur.

»Haru – chan!«, hörte sie ihn hinter sich rufen, aber sie drehte sich nicht mal mehr um. Die Tränen behinderten ihr Sichtfeld und sie lief in etwas herein. Nur aus den Augenwinkeln bemerkte sie, dass es ein brünettes Mädchen in ihrem Alter war.

»Entschuldigung«, murmelte sie und rannte weiter.

Sie hatte keine Ahnung, wo sie hin sollte, aber sie konnte keinen Augenblick länger in der Schule bleiben. Ihr war es egal, was die anderen von ihr dachten, aber Takuyas enttäuschten Blick konnte sie nicht ertragen.

Außer Atmen und völlig durchnässt kam sie auf einem verlassenen Spielplatz zum Stehen. Sie atmetet schnell ein und aus und versuchte sich wieder etwas zu beruhigen.

_Meinst du es war eine gute Idee einfach so davon zu laufen?_, fragte Xu in ihrem Kopf sanft. Haruka antwortete ihr nicht, aber Xu konnte auch so verstehen was sie dachte. Genau das gleiche galt auch für Haruka. Sie wusste, dass Xu sich in diesem Moment um sie sorgte. Und nicht nur das: sie hatte auch Schuldgefühle, denn keine von beiden wusste genau, wer von ihnen Megumi die Ohrfeige verpasst hatte. In dem Moment als es geschah, da hatten sie dieselbe Wut empfunden und konnten ihre Gedanken nicht mehr voneinander unterscheiden.

_Es tut mir leid, Haruka, dass ich dich nicht vor so etwas gewarnt habe. Ich hätte wissen müssen, dass es auf Dauer immer schwieriger sein wird unsere Seelen voneinander zu trennen._

»Wie meinst du das?«, Haruka hatte ein ungutes Gefühl.

_Wenn zwei Seelen auf einen längeren Zeitraum in einem Körper stecken und sämtliche Gefühle und Gedanken teilen, dann werden sie sich immer ähnlicher. Es kann passieren, dass es eines Tages dazu kommt, dass eine von uns für immer verschwindet. Ich kann dir nicht sagen, wer von uns das sein wird, aber falls ich es bin, dann verschwinden wohl möglich auch meine Kräfte und es gibt niemanden mehr, der das Tor zwischen den Welten beschützen kann._

»Warum hast du mir denn davon nicht schon früher erzählt?«, stieß Haruka wütend hervor, »heißt das, dass so etwas wie eben gerade von nun an öfters vorkommen wird?«

Xu schweig, aber Haruka kannte auch so die Antwort. Niedergeschlagen ließ sie sich auf eine der Schaukeln fallen und wippte nachdenklich hin und her. Den Regen bemerkte sie kaum noch. Sie war sowieso schon komplett durchnässt. Dieser Tag schien immer schlimmer zu werden.

»Gibt es eine Möglichkeit, das zu verhindern?«, fragte sie schließlich nach einiger Zeit.

_Ja, es war mir von Anfang an klar, dass ich nicht für Ewig in deinem Körper gefangen bleiben kann_, antwortete Xu.

»Du musst mich also wieder verlassen?«, fragte Haruka erstaunt und wunderte sich selbst wie traurig dieser Gedanke ihr erschien. Auch wenn es mit Xu nicht immer einfach war, so war sie doch noch so etwas wie ein Teil von ihr.

_So einfach geht das natürlich nicht. Zuerst brauch ich einen unbenutzten Körper den ich übernehmen kann, aber es darf kein gewöhnlicher Körper sein._

»Natürlich nicht«, meinte Haruka spöttisch, »das wäre ja auch zu einfach.« Sie spürte wie Xu sich über ihren Sarkasmus ärgerte:  
_Ich meine es ernst. Ich kann nur einen Körper übernehmen, der vollkommen aus dem Licht der Zeit erschaffen wurde. _

»Licht der Zeit?«, wiederholte Haruka nachdenklich, »so etwas wie das Licht des Sonnenspiegels in der Digiwelt?« Sie erinnerte sich daran, dass es Xu nur möglich gewesen war in Harukas Körper einzudringen, weil sie die Energie des Sonnenspiegels nutzen konnte.

_So ähnlich, aber das reicht nicht aus. Der Sonnenspiegel ist zu schwach um einen eigenen Körper für mich hervorzubringen. _

Haruka nickte zwar, aber so ganz verstehen konnte sie diese Erklärung nicht.

»Und was wenn du einfach in einen anderen Körper gehst? Ich wette, dass Takuya sich sofort dazu bereit erklären würde...«

_Natürlich würde er das_, sie konnte Xus amüsiertes Lächeln geradezu spüren, _aber das ist unmöglich. Unsere Seelen so sehr miteinander verstrickt, dass auch hier die Kraft des_ _Sonnenspiegels nicht ausreichen würde, um uns voneinander zu trennen. Außerdem fehlt Takuya das, was dich ausmacht. _

»Wovon sprichst du?«, Haruka hatte das Gefühl, dass die Dinge immer komplizierter wurden.

_Hast du dich nie gefragt warum ich ausgerechnet _dich_ ausgewählt habe und nicht einen deiner Freunde?_

»Jetzt wo du es ansprichst...« Natürlich hatte Haruka schon daran gedacht. Ständig. Und Xu wusste davon, aber bis heute hatte sie auf diese Frage nie ein Antwort bekommen.

_Ich denke es ist an der Zeit, dass du jetzt mehr erfährst_, meinte Xu geheimnisvoll. Doch bevor sie zu weiteren Erklärungen ansetzten konnte, war ein schriller Piepton zu hören.

_Ich denke, dass wir das auf später verschieben müssen, Haruka_, seufzte Xu, _es gibt wieder etwas zu tun. _

Haruka verstand sofort und zog ihren D – Kommunikator aus der Tasche und war wie immer ein wenig verärgert. Warum tauchten böse Digimon auch immer auf, wenn es gerade am wenigsten passte? Aber man musst es nehmen wie es kam.

»Das ist ganz in unserer Nähe«, stellte sie fest und klatschte in die Hände, »also dann mal los, Xu. Vielleicht ist es gar nicht mal so schlecht, wenn wir unseren Ärger über Megumi bei einem Kampf gegen ungebetene Gäste auslassen können.«


End file.
